Not an Average Fairy Tale
by Jainaxox
Summary: Their relationship was not a fairy tale, but to Apollo and Trucy, it was perfect just the way it was. Apollo/Trucy, AJ spoilers, Written for the Kink Meme


Their relationship was by no means a fairy tale. He was not a knight in shining armor, and she was not a damsel in distress. The only dragons they fought were the ones with beautiful faces and angelic voices, and the castle they lived in was a small, cramped apartment in the middle of the city. It was not perfect, not even tolerable to some, yet for the two of them it was Paradise.

XXXXXXXX

The first time they met, the boy was not on a journey to find mystical jewels or legendary grails, but to uncover a simple truth in a web full of lies. In his darkest hour, the magician girl suddenly came to his aid, uttering cryptic words and shoving a card in his hands. Then, the girl exited his life as swiftly as she entered, leaving only a card and lingering words as proof of her existence.

"Pick a card…."

His dreams that night were of aces, angels, and a strange girl decked in blue.

XXXXXXXX

The first time they got to know each other left the boy at a loss for words, and left the girl with eyes sparkling with laughter. Since when was it normal, the boy thought, to tell a stranger you barely even know about your missing undergarments? Then again, the girl was far from normal, but it was only a little while after before he realized that it was not entirely a bad thing to be strange.

"TRUCY! That stunt-I mean, the thing you did back in court-you could have gotten in serious trouble!"

"No worries, Polly. I've been doing tricks like these all my life. I think by now I'd be able to avoid security."

"But still! To be pulling off stunts like that, in the court of law? It's just, well, not normal!"

"Polly, please. If everything was the same it'd be mind-numbingly boring, not to mention you'd still be trying to figure out how to string your information together. Besides, what's living life without a few risks?"

XXXXXXXX

The first time they truly, honestly bonded over something left both of them in tears, hugging on to one another. It was a simple question, really, but one thing led to another and the two of them started yelling, wishing that they never met the other and saying things they would regret. An hour later the two of them couldn't take it anymore and apologized, wishing for nothing more than to erase the bad memories.

"Apollo, I just wanted to know about your family. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"No, it's really all my fault…I shouldn't have snapped. It's just that family has been a really sore topic for me; I never knew my real parents and I didn't have the best experience with my foster ones. That's why I was so enamored with Mr. Gavin, because I always felt that he was the father I never really had."

"I'm so sorry…if it's any consolation, Phoenix Wright isn't my real daddy either. My real one left me a long time ago…I-I think, no, I know for a fact that he's dead. And my mother, well, she died in an accident. I can kind of understand what you're going through."

"Trucy…I'm so sorry. I really, really am!"

"Apollo! You're getting water on my cape! I mean, I don't mind or anything, but…well, just forget it. You can keep wiping your tears on my cape for as long as you want. But only if I get to wipe mine on your vest."

"…it's a deal."

XXXXXXXX

The first time they kissed was an awkward experience for the both of them. It happened so suddenly, so sporadically, that they didn't really know what was happening until it was all over. It was at a New Years party, and the two of them managed to pry themselves away from the crowed to sit on the roof, much to the boy's dismay. The countdown began, then the fireworks came, and at that very moment the two could think of nothing more appropriate than to kiss each other right then and there.

"Polly…"

"…yeah?"

"Did you just…kiss me?"

"What? Me? Y-You were the one who initiated the thing!"

"No…I could have sworn that it was you."

"Well, I could have sworn that it was you!"

Silence.

"Polly…"

"…yeah?"

"What are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we just kissed. Does that mean we're a couple?"

"I'm not sure, Trucy. To be honest, something like this has never really happened to me before."

"I think we should become one. I mean, I really like you, and I guess you really like me, so it only makes sense, right?"

"I really want to, but…"

"…but what?"

"Well, Trucy, you just turned sixteen, and I'm going to be twenty three next month. It's not exactly legal…"

"So, maybe we should have one of those secret relationships. It's a lot more interesting than a normal relationship, I think!"

"Well, I can't exactly argue with you there…"

XXXXXXXX

The first time the two of them had sex, it was a lot more painful than they thought it would be. It was the first time for the both of them, and they were honestly expecting something more mystical and serene, as opposed to awkward and agonizing. Even though the girl had finally turned eighteen, she was still expecting a more magical and spiritual experience than she received. Even so, the bond between the two of them was cemented even stronger, as they embraced until the next morning.

"Hey, Apollo?"

A yawn.

"What?"

"This isn't exactly what I thought it would be like."

"Same here. Maybe we're doing something wrong."

"I don't think so. I mean, what we just did everything that website said, and I think we followed all the instructions."

"Apollo, you looked on a website to get tips on how to have sex? Wow. That's a new kind of special, right there."

"Hey, don't throw that pillow in my face! It's better to go in informed, right?"

"I guess…"

"…it wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Well, how should I know? Anyway, I don't really mind. It was…different, but kind of thrilling at the same time."

"…what's that thoughtful look for, Trucy?"

"I'm just thinking…we should come out about our relationship, right? I mean, I am eighteen now."

"Yeah. I guess you're right…"

XXXXXXXX

The first time they found out about their relation from the girl's father, the two of them just sat in silence. The father, running his calloused hand over his blue hat, muttered that he should have said something sooner, before something like this would happen, while glancing apologetically at his daughter and her half-brother, her _lover_, who was sitting right next to her. He mumbled something about getting fresh air, leaving the two of them alone. The silence that hung still in the room seemed to say it all. Then, slowly, the girl turned her head to look at the boy, who met her eye. She titled her head, a silent question being asked.

_Is this okay?_

He clenched his fists, before nodding his head slowly, spreading his arms out in front of them. The girl quickly flung herself into his arms as the two of them embraced for what seemed like an eternity.

XXXXXXXX

The first time they talked about marriage, the magical girl was no longer a girl, but a young magical woman, and the novice boy was not a novice or a boy, but a confidant young man. Although the truth of their relation was now known, the love between the two did not dwindle. Instead, the love they shared went deeper than they ever knew, deeper than princesses and knights. He was Apollo Justice and she was Trucy Wright, and they were in love. The facts were as simple and plain as that.

"You know, is getting married even legal? Considering…you know."

"I do know. I don't think I can forget. But I really don't think that even matters. You're Trucy, I'm Apollo, and we love each other. That should be enough."

"I know, but isn't that against the rules or something? It's not, well, normal."

"Trucy, please. It would be so painstakingly boring is everything was the same. Besides, what's life without a few risks?"

"Using my old words against me, I see. Well, then, Mr. Justice, since you're reasoning is so flawless I have no choice but to give my final verdict. Apollo Justice and Trucy Wright are to be married, ASAP!"

XXXXXXXX

He was no knight. She was no damsel. And yet, the two of them thought, walking down the aisle hand in hand, it couldn't be any more perfect. Fairy tales are overrated, anyway.


End file.
